To Be With You
by Queen-Of-Sins
Summary: TwoChapter. Booth and Brennan are in a snowcovered log cabin working some stuff out. With me writing, we know what will happen. M For chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

_This came into my head last night as I was trying desperately trying to get to sleep. It will only be a two-chapter thing, maybe an epilogue to follow, hope you like it. Please review._

_I don't own Bones, never have, never will._

Just To Be With You

1

Strapped into a quivering soup can laughingly called a plane, bouncing his way on the pummeling air through tiny gaps of cloud and breaks in the snow-sheathed mountains, Seeley Booth had an epiphany.

He wasn't ready to die.

It was a hell of a thing to even comprehend that his fate was held in the hands of a balding 60 year old man, in a canary yellow parka and whose face was nearly concealed by his hat and the mass of grey hairs that peppered his cheeks, it was another to be in that situation.

This stranger had seemed fine back in DC, charming and witty - the FBI trusted him with their finest so Booth had willingly strapped himself into the tin-can plane and had his hand shaken so many times there was a high possibility he had lost all feeling in it, but he was unsure under the heavy cladding of his gloves.

"Just call me Jerk." He had said and Booth had offered a tight lipped smile. What kind of person wanted to be addressed as Jerk? From then on the initial unease had settled and it was bouncing around in his belly as the plane dipped hard. His bosses back at the FBI headquarters trusted this guy with Booths life as he headed out to find Brennan on her vacation of digging up unidentified bones, he just hoped they trusted him enough. She had sent him an e-mail only four days prior to his death ride, telling him she was having a great time but there were hardly any people (the population being 500) and even less activity and although she enjoyed the solitude, 3 weeks of it had become somewhat of a drag. Booth decided he was going out to join her, see what went on in the anthropologist's mind and try to knock some sense into her from their last encounter, he shook his head, their last encounter had been...different. When he had told them he was taking one week off to go and see Bones he had filed it under 'personal issues' and accepted the leading officers recommendation to fly alongside Jerk with a who-gives-a-shit shrug. He regretted that now.

A hearty laugh jumped Booth's senses and he let his gaze wander towards the pilot. The rosy cheeks of the man and the robust stomach that was wedged under the thick black belt had the ex-sniper thinking only one thing, Santa is that you?

"The landing could be a little bumpy here, soldier. Hope you didn't eat too much." Booth simply stared out of the window, the view was postcard perfect, and yet just a little overwhelming. They dipped another six or so feet - maybe less but with his life in the balance he was allowed to over-exaggerate - and his stomach did a U-Turn only to go back on itself and find solace somewhere near his feet. That nausea which had joined his nerves during his epiphany doubled on Jerk's words and he realised that death wasn't the thing that scared him, it was the method. Plummeting into the side of a fucking huge mountain, or an ice-covered lake, wasn't the way he intended to go.

"How much longer?" Booth bit back the bile that was rising and the plane bucked and shuddered under his feet, gripping onto the side of his chair he gave up all hope and closed his eyes. He was never flying again.

"Not much." Jerk gave him a friendly pat on the leg, "Look at that sky today though buddy. It's nothing short of god-dammed beautiful." Booth pried his eyelids open, squinting slightly and looked at the sky. It was bright blue and short, puffy clouds highlighted the intensity of it. He smiled for the first time in under an hour. He was here for something more beautiful though, more awe-inspiring that the winter colours of the Canadian skies and the snow covered mountains, he was here for Temperance Brennan.

"Hell, it's amazing." He breathed. A loud clunk on the underside of the plane had Booth snapping his head to Jerk in alarm, "What's that?" Jerk glanced at him and gave him a smile which didn't help his nerves much.

"Landing gear, buddy, we're finally bringing my baby down to land. Like I said it's going to be a little bumpy"

"And it's been such an easy journey." He sighed bitterly before looking out of the window again, "Wait. What? We're landing? Where?" Booth saw nothing but the glimmering shine of the ice covered lake and the snowy mounds that stood beside it.

"On the lake. Frozen solid this time of year so don't worry yourself." How the hell did he say that so calm? Booth narrowed his eyes.

"But -"

"Going in on skis"

"Skis?" His already narrow eyes closed even further before snapping open again.

"City folk. Not one have a backbone between them" Jerk nodded and smiled at his own statement as Booth continued to stare at him like he was the most unstable man in America.

The plane bumped, skidded, slid and Booth's stomach did the same. It finally glided to a standstill and Booth flew off his seatbelt, relishing the feeling he was no longer under the hands of a crazy man called Jerk.

"I can see why you love your job." Booth managed, he didn't mean it of course but he was grateful for the safe landing and the fact he would live to see another day. Jerk slapped Booth on the arm and let out another infamous laugh of his.

"Hell, your right there soldier."

Bored of being called 'buddy', 'soldier', 'captain' and 'city boy' Booth clambered out of the red plane and let his feet hit the floor beneath him, he decided against kissing the ground and paid more attention to making sure his feet didn't fail him on the slippy ice and he didn't end up breaking his leg. Or his neck. He paid close attention to his footing and muttered a word of thanks as Jerk informed him he would carry his luggage. Steadying himself he saw a figure on the banking near the fence, wrapped in a brown parka and breathing short impatient puffs into the air. He walked over to it and stuck out his hand, speaking with dignity and authority.

"Seeley Booth."

"Damn it Booth I know who you are." Brennan looked up at him, she was obviously annoyed and even more cold. "I told you not to come. I thought we agreed we would have some time apart and I was only moaning to you over an e-mail because I had no luck on the bones." Resisting the urge to pull her close and warm them both up he flashed her a smile and put a hand on her padded arm,

"I had to come and see if you were okay, Bones, I don't want you miserable."

"Oh come on" Irritated by the cold weather and the fact a man in a yellow parka was grinning stupidly at them she grabbed his hand with surprising force and pulled him with her to her log cabin. Booth followed smiling at the feel of her hand and the sight of her pretty face, if a little red and annoyed. Inside was surprising warm and had a lot more space than he had thought it would. The walls had a Chinese feel to them, symbols and dragons decorated the living area and the roaring fire gave the red a hot glow. He could see three doors at the bottom of the cabin, one was open and he could see nasty yellow paper and a laptop perched on a double bed. That, he figured, was Brennans room.

Letting go of his hand she walked to the kitchen area, shrugged off her coat and laid them on the wooden table. All the while staring at Booth. She was glad to see him, of course she was, but the fact he had sent her a e-mail saying 'See you in two days' and nothing else had her mind reeling. Their last encounter had been one memorable occasion and from then they had agreed spending some time apart would be best for both of them. He too was taking off his coat and making himself comfortable on the long couch that lined the back wall.

"Nice place you have here, does it always look this good?" She ignored his comment and put some water onto boil. She needed something more than a cup of tea but it wasn't even 5 O'clock.

"Booth, I've missed a full day of work to come and meet you today. Not only have we progressed further into the females body but one of the team has unearthed another skeleton, it could be a whole damn family of ancient people and instead I'm here." She put two cups down and made the coffee, just how he liked it.

"Sorry I'm not as interesting as six hundred year old bodies then." He muttered, watching as she worked. "I missed you okay? Everyone has. You've been gone for three weeks and we haven't even been able to talk about -"

"Hot damn you have a swanky place here miss" Jerk's voice filled the cabin as he set down Booth's bags. Brennan looked at him and smiled politely and he dipped his hat towards her in friendly gesture. "It's mighty warm too I dare say. What is a pretty little thing like you doing here anyway, ma'am? It's freezing outside" Booth rolled his eyes, he was already sick of the mans southern accent and it was a sure thing he was in Brennan's bad books now for even thinking of calling her a pretty little thing. That was just the way he was though.

"Excavating a site of a family of bones about a mile up the road. I have a team there now."

"Pretty and smart. You've bagged yourself a right catch there, buddy." Jerk winked at him and left without saying so much as a goodbye. Booth didn't want to reply to those words and looked at Brennan who was placing steaming cups of caffeine on the dark wood of the coffee table.

"Bones -"

"Look, yes I'm glad you're here and I won't be afraid to I've missed you too. All of you. But I came out here to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city if only for a few weeks. Granted I've been here 5 days longer than planned but I was coming home this Saturday so you needn't have come Booth."

"But I've been wanting to talk about what happened. The night you left, it's been driving me crazy not being able to see you. I've taken a week off and flown up here with a crazy-assed pilot, who by the way God only knows how he is still alive, and I want to talk. I need to talk." Her clear eyes bore into his and he finally broke contact with her to pick up the yellow 'Sylvester and Tweety' cup and blew on it, the steam drifting across the top of the cup.

"It was only sex Booth"

_What did you think? Tell me in a review, please._


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed and added me to their alerts, and although I have thanked you individually I still feel the need to put a quick thanks here. So...thanks. I couldn't get this to flow right, so sorry for that.**

**I do not own, Bones, I wish I did though. I would have so much fun. By the way, song buffs, the lyrics at the beginning and at the end belong to the writers of "Need To Be Next To You" which is sung by the amazing; Leigh Nash. Get it, you'll understand why I used the lyrics for this couple.**

* * *

**To Be With You.**

**2**

Been running from these feelings for so long.  
Telling my heart I didn't need you.  
Pretending I was better off alone.  
But I know that it's just a lie.  
So afraid to take a chance again.  
So afraid of what I'd feel inside.  
But I need to be next to you.

It had been an hour since she had told him it was 'just sex' and when he didn't reply, for 20 minutes, she had walked off. She now sat on the double bed of the bright yellow room. The snow outside seemed to highlight the harsh light and she could see a few dying trees in the distance. Tilting her head to the side she wandered to the window and looked out of it, her arms folding across her breasts, being so pre-occupied and excited about the remains she hadn't actually thought about, or looked at, the view outside her window. She saw a shadow of a mountain in the distance and noted she must have passed it on the way here. Why didn't she look up from her work? Was she that obsessed? She closed her eyes at the small fleeting breeze that crept up on her, the windows were tight but there was the occasional moment where she got a shiver throughout her body.

She could hear Seeley in his bedroom and decided she should talk to him, after all it was her who started this bitter rift that was wedging itself between them at the moment. Not that she could understand what he was so upset about. All they did was sleep together, granted it had been great and the fireworks that Angela profusely talked about made their appearance, but still - it was sex. She had been upset about work. They had been solving a case, the body was of a young boy only just five years old. He had been kidnapped, subject to a lot of beating most of which went to his upper body evident on the breakages and fractures of his arms, chest and head area. The blow to the back of the head was what had killed him, and all this abuse was from his own uncle. Then Booth had talked about what Parker had been doing all day on the phone and she had been in the room. Listening to them and hearing the usual mindless banter that Parker was talking about and hearing him become extremely excited with the amazing things that the cartoon hero was doing on the television had upset her no end. Kids shouldn't have to go through anything more than debating whether to have spaghetti shapes or chicken drumsticks for dinner.

Sighing she turned around and walked to Booths room, the door was ajar slightly and she could hear him humming a tune she didn't quite recognise. Instead of intruding and simply walking into the room like he usually did she knocked on the woodwork and waited for the reply.

"Come in." She did. Looking around the room it was similar to hers, she hadn't been in here during her whole stay. The walls were a light green colour and a single plant stood in the window, desperate for some water. She saw him laid on the single bed, throwing a ball up into the air and catching it with his right hand. Her blue eyes scanned the room again and she saw a small picture of Parker on the table next to the bed.

"Booth?" He grumbled something in reply and she went to the foot of his bed and sat down as he moved his feet, making space. Her fingers delicately moved over the deep green fabric that lined the covers and she took a deep breath, she hated being wrong. Everything she stood for was being right, if she made a mistake then obviously everything that they had worked for in the lab had been for nothing - being wrong wasn't what she was used to, but she wasn't that socially inept that she didn't know apologies were necessary in these types of situations. "I'm sorry. I appreciate that you have taken a week off to come and see me and I shouldn't have said it was 'just sex' because it wasn't. I mean, come on, this is me and you. We never do 'just' anything." She bit her lip, he didn't look at her and he continued to throw the white baseball into the air. "Booth, I've said I'm sorry. What more is there for me to say?" He paused his throwing for a second and finally brought his eyes to look at her. He drank in her delicate features and said nothing for the longest period before sitting up and folding his legs beneath himself.

"What are you afraid of, Bones?" He watched as she blinked, obviously confused. "You let me get so close to you before you block me out. Do I scare you?" She shook her head.

"No, Booth, no. It's not you."

"Then what is it? Because I've tried, Bones, I truly have. I asked you that night if you were sure, if that was what you really wanted and you said yes. You told me that you had wanted it for the longest time, so why the sudden change in temperature? What have I done?" He was angry now. Putting his emotions on the line wasn't what he did as a person he wasn't meant to. He had been down that road once before with Rebecca and it had bitten him in the ass. He trusted her enough to look after him and give him all the right directions he could turn down the right road, so that neither of them ended up hurt. She wasn't the type of person to use somebody, he knew she wasn't like that. So what had changed?

"You've done nothing, honestly, it's me okay? I'm messed up." She stood up signaling she didn't want to delve further into this argument. "I'm sorry for what I said alright? I'm sorry this has been a wasted journey and I'm sorry that I've hurt you. But that's who I am. I can't help it, I don't want to hurt people or push them away. I do it without thinking. I've done it ever since I was a child and I can't change because this is me. People who are close to me end up being hurt or they leave and I can't stand any more people leaving my life, Booth, I'm not that strong." Emotion ripped her words and she walked out of the bedroom leaving a stunned Booth sat on the bed. He clicked to what she was saying and quickly stood up, stumbling slightly from the loss of blood to his legs, he walked after her quickly and followed her to the living area.

"Bones?" He watched her sit down and she didn't reply. "Temperance, look at me." Her blood flowed a few degrees colder, he never used her first name a lot and the last time he did he was reaching his climax and his head was buried in her shoulder. She did as he said and turned to him, he was leaning against the wall and he never let his eyes leave her face. "I am not going anywhere. Don't ever think that." He took a few steps towards the couch and sat down next to her. "I know that's what you are afraid of, me leaving but I won't. I have way too much to live for. There's Parker, you, and don't tell them I have said it but all the guys at the Jeffersonian I'm here for them too." She smiled slightly and he cupped her face with his hand, his heart skipping a beat as she lent into it.

"I know this frightens you, what we have, but it shouldn't because to me it feels so natural. Being with you Bones comes easily and it feels perfect but if you turned to me tomorrow and told me that you wanted us to stay in a working relationship I'd have to convince you otherwise because my feelings for you have changed so much since the first time I met you. Back then you were just this person who stood in the way of me doing my job the way I thought it should be done, but you've changed me for the better and I just needed you to know that." He saw tears prick her eyes and he held back the second urge of the day to pull her close and hold her tightly, he needed to hear what she had to say though.

"Do you..." She sighed, she could cry later but now she just wanted to say what she had to say. "Love me? I mean more than a friend." He looked at her bemused and she continued. "I don't want to risk losing everything for something on a whim. Even if you don't love me I need to know that what were heading for, if we head for it, is worth fighting for." He understood and gave her a small smile.

"We've both been shit on in the past with love Bones and I won't be afraid to say that loving you scares me, but I can't love you until I have you. I don't want any future decisions you make be jeopardized by my feelings for you. All I'm going to say though, is I'm scared. Everytime I look at you I'm scared."

She paused then smiled at him before saying. "I'm scared too."

Silence joined the conversation and took solace there for a while. The two simply looked at one another and then found something else in the room interesting before looking at one another again. Booth once more decided to break it and put his hand on her leg.

"Bones, I want you to know I would never pressure you into anything." She smiled at him grateful, "But please, tell me what you want." A gentle laugh emitted from her throat and she looked into her eyes, piercing her lips together and tilting her head to the side her soft hair caressing the cheek his hand once graced.

"You." It was her simple answer. Their first kiss that night was barely noticeable, it was a mingle of short sudden breaths and the passion that would soon overcome them both. Booth looked at her before he took her lips within his own, licking the top lip pleading for entrance. She took a moment to react but kissed him back granting him the entry to her mouth and letting him push her back onto the soft couch. His hands wandered across her body, remembering every detail under her blouse and reaching for the moment he could touch her skin. Her hands worked viciously through his hair as she let his tongue explore her mouth, she sinks further down into the embrace and feels his hard body atop of hers, a shiver runs throughout her as she understood what he meant by 'it all feels perfect'. She moaned against his mouth, his hands worked their perfection on her and she felt his arousal pressing against her most sensitive stop, the vibrations of the moan running through their lips.

She pushed him to the side, needing to be in control but let out a gasp of surprise as her antics make the pair fall from the couch landing with a hard thump on the floor. She ripped her lips from his and he opened his eyes in confusion, wondering where the feeling had gone. She smiled down at him, the moment making her eyes shine brightly, knowing that she has him and she revels in the sight of his eyes misting over under the feel of her hands working open the buttons of his shirt. She marvels, intoxicated by his body, his smell, Booth in general and lowers her lips to his chest placing teasing kisses over the wide area as she let her hips grind to imaginary music against his.

Booth opened his mouth to speak, to say her name, but he found himself cut off with a low groan deep within him and he felt himself wanting her more. He knew though, more than anything, he was aching to touch her, he had been from the moment he arrived. Bringing his hands up past her waist he slipped his hands under her blouse and nothing short of a confused noise followed. Bones smiled and pulled away from his chest, sitting up and straddling the agent.

"Well it is freezing outside. I had to wrap up warm." He watched as she removed her blouse only to reveal a white vest top underneath, his eyes darkened further however when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. Animalistic nature took over and he quickly took her top off, up over her head and discarded it somewhere across the room he gasped at the sight, the first time was amazing - being able to see her naked form after months of fantasizing - but seeing her for a second time, he knew that she was his. She made quick work of discarding his shirt, trousers and socks as he finished undressing the scientist.

She arched towards him as he took control once more and kissed he way from her neck and trailed down to her stomach, stopping to pay attention to her breasts. He brushed every part of her body with his lips, his tongue, his hands and everytime she let out a whimper of desire. Her hands hooked around his back, searching for something to hold onto, her nails dug into his shoulder blades and he let out a strangled groan at the feeling of raw desire flooding his body and his senses. She pushed her naked form against him and he strained to keep his composure, her breath on his ear made his senses dizzy and he gave in when she nibbled on the lobe. He thought he had control but up until that moment he lost it, she was his weakness and she starved him on rations until, this his full meal, was presented to him on a plate. He pushed inside her and both paused on a satisfied moan, taking in the feel of one another, knowing this is what it would feel like each and everytime. He thrust against her and she met him everytime, her hands wandering his body, getting lost in his hair.

Their bodies rocked together in front of the blazing fire, casting shadows over their skin as the heat between them grew, building to the crucial moment. No words were spoken, they worked like always to their goal, communicating through moans, groaning and the occasional scream. It was passionate and they brought out the desire in one another. All the pent up passion, the anger, the love, the fights, the smiles, all their times together came out in front of the fire as they steadily built to their climax.

Booth tightened and he knew he was close and he lent close to her ear as she raked her hands through his hair once more, "Temperance, now, say my name."

"Seeley" She groaned, she pulled his head back and looked into his eyes. "God, Seeley." They came together. Lights blinding their eyes as they gripped onto one another, bodies shuddering and molding together. His fingers were rough against her soft, pale skin as he clenched to her feeling her body loosen it's hold on him and with a soft kiss he moved off of her, his sweat-slicked skin golden sheen highlighted by the fire which was still going with all it's might. She fumbled for a moment trying to find some sort of makeshift cover, but in the end gave up and cuddled into him. The salty taste of his skin seemed to entice her more, like an aphrodisiac, she knew from there she wouldn't be able to get enough of him.

Their breathing slowed down and Booth managed to plant a soft kiss into her hair as she lay beside him, her head nestled in the crook of his arm. "Are you still scared?" He felt her shake her head and she took his other hand within her and kissed his fingertips, taking them in her mouth, then placed it with hers on his stomach.

"No. I want to be with you in this moment. I'm sorry we've waited so long, that you had to wait so long." He stroked the top of her hand and smiled to himself.

"I'm not. I'd wait forever, Bones, if it meant being with you. But you just need to know one thing." She craned her neck and looked at him. "Now I'm with you, I'm not letting you go." He grinned and kissed her, pleased with his cheesy comment. She pulled away first.

"Booth, I've had a thought." He looked at her, waiting to hear what was on her mind. "I've wanted this, me and you, for a long time. I really think we need to catch up on things." Bones smiled at his obvious confused expression and moved on top of him, kissing his neck and sucking on the skin.

"Oh." He wrapped his arms around her. "Me too."

Right here with you is right where I belong.  
I'll lose my mind if I can't see you.  
Without you there is nothing in this life that would make life worth living for.  
I can't bear the thought of you not here.  
I can't fight what I feel anymore.  
'Cause I need to be next to you.

* * *

**So there we go. I might do an epilogue to this, but I'm not sure, I'll see with the response I get. Please review.**


End file.
